Dinastía House
by karuh
Summary: Secuela de Problemas en el paraíso...
1. Confesión

Queridos, he vuelto, lo siento certamen de anatomía tenia que tomar mi tiempo, en fin...  
Bueno le dejo el primer capitulo de la Dinastia de House, pueden imaginarse muchas cosas, empezaremos desde los 4 meses,y jugaremos con los tiempos narrativos de vez en cuando. Eso disfruten cualquier queja, sugerencia, reclamo o acotacion siempre se agradecen :D

* * *

¿Por qué comemos comida china? – preguntaba aburrido House, casi acabándose un plato

Se llaman antojos, House, y es necesario que cada uno de ellos se cumpla – decía en tono amenazante – o yo y mis hormonas no responderemos…

Sabes que es sicológico, creo que estudiaste medicina ¿lo recuerdas? – decía comenzando a revolver la comida con los palitos que habían en la mesa – además solo quieres sentirte embarazada…

Esa última frase inflamo los ojos de Cuddy, aunque realmente ella disfrutaba este embarazo y era lo que había deseado desde siempre, ser madre y que el papá de su hijo fuera nada menos que el hombre que había estado amando los últimos 20 años, las palabras de House la hirieron, realmente sentía poco apoyo de su parte.

Si te pudieras esperar un poco quizás hubiéramos usado condones y te tendrías que ahorrar todo esto ¿cierto? – Dijo Lisa parándose rápidamente de la mesa, lo que provoco que cayera al suelo.

Greg se paró "rápidamente" de su silla y se acercó a la pálida mujer de cabello crespo que yacía en el suelo.

Tu no entendiste tampoco la parte del no stress – preguntaba House en tono burlón - ¿me puedes decir entonces como diablos pasaste embriología?

Lo siento doctor – decía realmente molesta Cuddy – pero si el idiota de mi esposo no me hiciera pasar tantos momentos desagradables podría cuidar a este bebé como lo necesita.

Dile a ese imbécil que pase a mi oficina – decía tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a la decana – vamos es mejor que regresemos a casa.

Okey, pero quiero eso para llevar – decía la endocrinóloga señalando un plato que parecía intacto sobre la mesa

Mujer estas embaraza, no es que prive el alimento – decía House poniendo un tono pícaro – pero quiero cada una de esas curvas de vuelta cuando el parásito salga de allí.

Es un bebe House, de hecho tu hijo – se estremecía cada vez que decía esa frase un hijo de Gregory, en qué diablos estaba pensando, los genes deberían estar alterados desde la base más remota del DNA de ese niño.

House, levanto a la mujer, la sentó cuidadosamente y puso una silla junto a la de ella, para asegurarse que no volviera a caer nuevamente. Llamo desde ese mismo sitio al mesero, y le pidió que empaque el plato que quedaba y trajera la cuenta.

El hombre volvió con una bolsa y Greg se fue con él hacia un mostrador, desde allí podía mirar a la morena mujer, mientras ella acariciaba su vientre que recién empezaba a tomar su redonda forma, en realidad que esperaba, solo tenía 4 meses y Cuddy había decidido trabajar hasta que los tacos no pudieran soportar su peso y el del pequeño o pequeña que llevaba dentro de ella.

A House realmente le emocionaba la idea de traer un niño al mundo, era perpetuar la dinastía del terror, como le decía habitualmente al equipo de diagnóstico. Y sobre todo a Foreman.

Cuando yo muera, ni siquiera allí podrás ser el jefe del departamento porque vendrá el heredero – era la forma que tenía House de referirse a su hijo en público, que eran todos excepto Cuddy, Rachel y Wilson – además, con lo obsesiva que es su madre, ese niño saldrá de la escuela de medicina a los 20 años, solo si saca el genio de su padre.

Y no lo expulsan como a él – decía entre susurros Trece a Taub, quien pensé a ver escuchado la misma dinámica varias veces durante los últimos meses no podía terminar riéndose siempre.

La mano del mesero entregándole la tarjeta, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, la recibió sin antes lanzar un par de comentarios groseros al mesero cuando este movió el vasito de las propinas, esperando a que el médico dejará algo.

Okey, nos vamos – tomo su chaqueta de la silla donde la había dejado colgada y tomo la mano de Cuddy, ella respondió al gesto entrelazando sus dedos en las grandes manos del doctor

Llegaron a la casa, donde las luces permanecían encendidas cosa que no era muy extraño, estaba la niñera cuidando a Rachel.

Buenas noches señores – dijo Marina – la niña ya está durmiendo, las cosas que tiene que llevar a la escuela mañana están lista, señora.

Muchas gracias Marina – decía Cuddy mientras se acaricia el vientre, era un gesto que resultaba casi automático en Lisa cuando entraba a su casa – que estés muy bien.

Adiós- respondió una masculina voz

Adiós – contestó la mujer y salió de la casa.

Okey ahora que la mujercita esta se fue podríamos empezar a entretenernos un rato, tú, yo y esas gemelas.

No Amor – era la típica frase que usaba Cuddy cuando no tenía ganas, y no dejaría que sus ganas la boicotearan – no me siento muy bien, creo que esa comida tenía demasiado aliño.

House resignado se quedó en la sala tocando el piano, mientras veía a Cuddy caminar en dirección a su habitación. La verdad esas situaciones lo decepcionaban, pero trataba de ser comprensivo con Lisa, sabía lo importante que resultaba ese niño para ella, y ella no podía imaginarse cuanto era para él. Pasada un par de horas tocando, el frío de octubre comenzaba a molestar en la cansada pierna de House, así que se paró lentamente y decidió caminar hacia la luz que seguía encendida sobre el velador de la habitación.

Te quiero Greg – unos ojos azules-verdosos y un cabello crespo le miraba –

Tengo miedo - decía con la voz cortada – no quiero arruinarle la vida.


	2. Sorpresas

Bueno sigo con el cap. espero que les guste y opinen porfa' para saber si se esta llevando bien la historiaa :D.. Al final traten de imaginar la caraa! aun me cuesta no reír haciendolo

* * *

Tengo miedo - decía con la voz cortada – no quiero arruinarle la vida.

Recordaba el día cada noche desde que se enteró. Aun así todavía no lograba asimilar la noticia.

_- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? – decía House jugando con su pelota en su oficina, mientras miraba como Lisa Cuddy caminaba sin cesar por el despacho del médico girando practicamente en círculos._

_- Como quieres que te diga si no dejas de interrumpirme – reclamaba ella sin dejar ese tránsito nervioso._

_- Okey, pero no sé si sabes pero trabajo diagnosticando gente, necesitan mi atención y algo de mi tiempo – en realidad ni siquiera le importaba, había diagnosticado hace horas al paciente y solo hacia pruebas para fastidiar la cita de Chase con Trece, quienes habían decidido comenzar a salir sin que Foreman lo supiera, pero al House nada se le escapaba._

_- Gregory puedes ser un poco más comprensivo, ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar_

_- La gente parte por el principio naturalmente – dijo sarcástico y comenzando a ponerse nervioso también._

_- Bueno señor diagnosticador, no te has dado cuenta acaso – decía Lisa señalándose con las manos – no te ha fijado si he cambiado, si estoy bien, si me siento bien._

_- Considerando tus mareos, y que te ha crecido el trasero – en ese momento la pelota dejo de saltar en el aire y se detuvo fuertemente en la mano del doctor. Algo en sus ojos brillo, pero se apagó rápidamente, detuvo su mirada en el vientre de la doctora – Tú._

_- Vamos Greg, dilo – decía suplicante la decana – sabes, yo también tengo miedo, pensé que nunca llegaría este día, pero pasó. Vamos a hacer padres._

_El nefrólogo se quedó sentado perplejo, en realidad no sabía que decir ni que hacer, tenía miedo. No había tenido precisamente la imagen paterna que cualquiera hubiera deseado, ni siquiera sabía muy bien cómo debían actuar. Pero algo instintivo, quizás, provoco que se despegará de la silla que lo había tenido prisionero esos segundo._

_Ella estaba igual, parada asustada, sin mucha idea de que iba a suceder, sabía que House no encajaba precisamente con la palabra Paternidad, pero si sabía que podía ser muy dulce y preocupado, lo había visto comportarse paternalmente con Rachel, la iba a buscar al colegio, la cargaba de vez en cuando, tocaban piano y disfrutaban juntos. Pero su hijo, eso lo cambiaria todo, quizás se dedicaría solamente a él y olvidaría a Rachel, la haría sentir como si no encajara en esa familia, y ella no permitiría que eso pasara, también era su hija.  
Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, pero tenía que aguantar las lágrimas, no podía ser débil ahora, no podía desesperarse, no porque ese bebe la necesitaba estable también. Lo vio levantarse y un escalofrió la recorrió completamente, él iba en dirección a la puerta, o al menos eso pensaba, pero se detuvo delante de la morena mujer y la abrazo, solo allí las lágrimas pudieron desbordarse por la cara de la endocrinóloga._

De eso ya había pasado dos meses y medios, y él seguía asustado, cada día se le hacía más difícil asimilar la idea de ser padre. La inminente llegada de ese bebé, le causaba nauseas, las que no compartía con Cuddy porque ella se burlaría de él o lo miraría con esa dulce cara cursi que se le había formado desde que se enteró que sería madre.

Greg- decía una voz sacándolo totalmente de sus pensamiento y trayéndolo al mundo real nuevamente

¿Mañana es la ecografía verdad?- peguntó House mientras se sacaba su polera

Si, a las 11 de la mañana – decía la mujer mientras se incorporaba lentamente hasta quedar sentada – ¿pensé que no querías ir?

¿De dónde sacas eso, mujer? – pregunto inquisitivo el médico – además mañana nos dirán el sexo y si no voy, no me lo dirás solo para torturarme.

Te espero fuera de la clínica a las 10:30 – dijo dándose media vuelta, y esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

Al día siguiente….

La puerta del oncólogo se abrió abruptamente, eran las 8 de la mañana y la cara de Wilson mostraba un claro asombro mientras su vista acudía al reloj que tenía en una de sus paredes.

¿qué haces tú a esta hora? – decía cuestionando a House, aunque bastante complacido.

No podía venir a saludar a mi buen amigo Jimmy – respondía sarcástico el hombre de ojos azules

Si claro, como si alguien pudiera lograr que llegarás temprano – seguía curiosos Wilson

SIP, lo hay – respondió House sin antes hacer una pausa – mi hijo.

Esa respuesta dejo a James helado, la mayoría del tiempo lo llamaba parasito, microbio o algún otro adjetivo que apelara a lo mismo. Pero sabía que en las profundas y escondidas fibras de su ser, ese misántropo hombre estaba sintiendo uno de los sentimientos más profundos e importantes en la vida de un hombre. Algo que él también había sentido hace unos meses atrás, desde que se había enterado que Sam, también sería madre, tenía menos tiempo de embarazo de Cuddy, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a la idea.

House, ¿te das cuenta que lo estás tratando como una persona? – decía con una boba sonrisa Wilson

A lo siento no me di cuenta – decía sarcástico House en tono de molestia – el punto es que hoy acompañare a Cuddy a la ecografía, porque nos dirán el sexo y ella no me ha dicho nada respecto a las otras. Así que si no voy tampoco me dirá que será.

¡ Wooh! Estas interesado realmente-

¿Qué esperabas? – decía molesto en verdad – ese enano lleva mi DNA. Será un genio siempre y cuando no saque el carácter dulce de su mami.

Y salió dando un fuerte portazo de la oficina. Quizás Wilson no entendía como él, lo angustiante que le resultaba la idea de la paternidad, el buen James es un gran amigo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se comporta como un súper héroe y se había vuelto más "baboso" desde que también supo que sería padre. Lo mejor por ahora era esperar, quizás durante el día alguna epifanía vendría a su cabeza o en el mejor de los casos esa eco, le ayudaría a clarificar su mente.

Eran las 11 de la mañana y Cuddy estaba sentada fuera de la consulta del ginecólogo, no podía dejar de mirar su reloj cada 10 segundos, sabía que en cualquier minuto la llamarían y por algún momento pensó que House estaba involucrándose con este embarazo.

Lisa Cuddy – dijo una enferma llamándola – es hora de la que la vea el doctor

Okey, voy en un momento – busco en su cartera el teléfono móvil y cuando lo tuvo en la mano, vio en la pantalla el reflejo de unos hermosos ojos azules

¿A quién piensas llamar? – pregunto House, tratando de incomodarla

Yo pensé que tu no llegarías y…

La enfermera volvió a llamar a la doctora para que pase a la sala donde le haría la ecografía, era la segunda que se haría desde que estaba embarazada, aunque tratara de ocultarlo, ella también se sentía nerviosa.

Buenos días, Lisa – decía el doctor sin notar la presencia del hombre con el bastón en un rincón - ¿cómo te has sentido estas semanas?

Bien, bueno omitiendo las náuseas y unos pocos mareos, creo que mi cuerpo se está acostumbrando.

Si, lo único que se le ha antojado comida china a las 11 de la noche , frutillas a las 4 de la mañana – decía desde el fondo de la sala.

¡Oh! Doctor House, no había notado su presencia, disculpe

Olvídalo, quiero ver a mi hijo.

¿hijo? – decía en tono de pregunta el doctor – Cuddy tú no le dijiste que era…

No, quería decirlo más adelante, pero él decidió venir – decía un poco nerviosa ella – y no me ha dado tiempo para …

Hola, recuerdan que estoy aquí – decía con sarcasmo puro el nefrólogo - me pueden explicar está pasando

Bueno doctor House lo que pasa es que – decía el doctor cuando Cuddy lo interrumpió – son dos bebes, gemelos fraternos o mellizos como quieras llamarlos.


	3. La mirada de mamá

Muchas gracias por ser tan buenos lectores y en agradecimiento les dejare el cap que estaba escrito ... Se darán cuenta que este chapter esta contado por cuddy, veamos como resulta esto de la primera persona, solo sera un intento porque el siguiente capi soy de nuevo la narradora... Ojala les guste mucho recuerden que entre mas reviews más rapido sabremos como avanza esto. :D..  
PD: Disfruten

* * *

Bueno doctor House lo que pasa es que – decía el doctor cuando Cuddy lo interrumpió – son dos bebes, gemelos fraternos o mellizos como quieras llamarlos.

House no caían en su impresión, no sabía cómo diablos iba a manejar un bebe, mucho menos sé imaginaba con dos, en realidad estaba furioso y desconcertado. Quería estrangular a Cuddy por ocultarle semejante información, como era tan inconsciente, pensó que no se daría cuenta cuando ella comprará dos cunas, que le iba a decir "es para que duerma en diferentes partes de la casa"

_Vision de Cuddy :_

Sabía que no debía ocultarse, que más podía esperar, su reacción es completamente comprensible para cualquier padre, pero siendo Greg, no pensé nunca que en realidad le afectaría tanto.

Su cara se desfiguro cuando le conté que eran dos, me miro de una forma que me estremeció, pero no era una mirada de odio, era más bien de decepción. Tomo una silla y se sentó en ella escondió su cabeza en el bastón, creo que quería gritarme muchas cosas, pero algo le impedía hacerlo.

El ginecólogo omitió totalmente el hecho, y prosiguió haciendo la ecografía, yo estaba muy feliz miraba a mis pequeños creciendo sanos dentro de mí, pero no podía evitar de vez en vez desviar mi mirada y observar al incrédulo padre, que cada vez que notaba mi mirada sobre si, mostraba esos ojos de tristeza profunda, no los había vuelto a ver desde hace mucho tiempo, en realidad pensé que los había olvidado, este último tiempo juntos solo había visto ira, rabia, cuando discutíamos por algún procedimiento, de vez en cuando y sobre todo en el último tiempo por sus ojos se había alojado una mirada de miedo, pero yo estaba segura que era porque no sabe cómo ser padre, en realidad John nunca se comportó como uno, y creo que no quiere formar a otro miserable ser humano, como me lo había repetido un poco antes, incluso cuando acepto adoptar a Rachel y convertirla en una House.

Y ¿quieren saber los sexos? – preguntaba amablemente el doctor.

A qué crees que vine idiota – House estaba realmente irritado y ese gentil hombre resultaba el blanco perfecto para ello – a menos que la mami tampoco quiera que me entere y compre todo en amarillo.

Gregory realmente estaba enojado. Le pedí al doctor que nos informara que serían, yo tenía la secreta esperanza de que fuera una niña y un niño, así Rachel tendría una hermanita para jugar y House tendría a su tan ansiado heredero. Yo lo único que esperaba era que ambos estuvieran bien. El preámbulo continúo

Bueno, ¿qué creen que serán?

Creo que serán humanos, de preferencia con 5 dedos en cada mano y pies – volvió a contestar sarcástico – aunque …

Se quedó callado y no volvió a decir nada más, hasta que el medico rompió el silencio volvió a realizar la misma pregunta pero esta vez yo era la encargada de contestar.

Me gustaría que fuera una niña y un niño, sería lo ideal – pare brevemente, quería ver la reacción de House y solo me encontré con el nuevamente escondido detrás de su bastón – pero estaré bien, si ellos lo están.

Creo que tienes un gran instinto- dijo el médico mientras seguía moviendo el transductor – aquí tenemos al pequeño varón de la familia House, mide 15 cm es grande para ser un embarazo múltiple –

Por supuesto es mi hijo – dijo una voz desde el fondo de la sala, al fin sus ojos nuevamente brillaron, sentí tanta tranquilidad cuando lo llamo así, como también caer una lágrima por mi mejilla, no quería ser de esas madres cursis, en parte porque sentía que era molestar a Greg y mantener la tranquilidad de estos últimos 4 meses.

– veamos qué tan acerados son sus pronósticos doctora - decía sin dejar de mover y mirar la pantalla – bueno aquí esta, mide 13 cm, es más pequeña que su hermanito, pero esta será la "nenita de papá".

Algo paso, House se paró rápidamente y se acercó al monitor, me preocupe un poco pero después simplemente tomo mi mano, aunque no dejaba de mirarme con mucha pena, también sus ojos brillaban al observar a los pequeños niños que había engendrado.

Cuando salimos de la consulta, doblo en el pasillo rápidamente hacia su despacho, lo seguí por dos razones, la primera ¿saber si estaba muy molesto por el tema de los mellizos? y segundo ¿qué diablos pasaba por su cabeza? Este debería ser de los días más felices de nuestras vidas y el solo se va a su despacho como si no se hubiera enterado de nada. Comenzó a caminar más lentamente como esperando que lo abordara en el pasillo, cosa a lo que me negué y comencé a caminar más lento que él.

¿Por qué no te apuras?, el cojo de esta relación soy yo – dijo deteniéndose frente a su despacho esperándome

Porque quería que entrarás no pretendía hacer un espectáculo para el hospital – me defendí de esos ojos azules que estaban preparando un tornado de emociones que saldrían como un sarcasmo o nunca saldrían.

Si no quieres hacer un espectáculo podrías por sacar esta paredes de vidrio, porque no es muy difícil que la gente nos vea , a ya se me haré invisible, así nadie verá como discutimos – termino sarcásticamente

Eso quieres discutir – comenzaba a sentir el cólera apoderarse de mí y comenzaba a respirar para que esto no me afectará más de lo necesario – sé que estas molesto por no decirte que eran dos, pero…

A era eso, ¿por qué me molestaría por esa niñería?, claro como no soy yo el padre de esos niños – eran los sarcasmos hirientes, su afilada lengua a lo que siempre le temía, porque no sabía cuánto podría aguantar.

House, no seas idiota, es que te vi tan asustado respecto al bebé que pensé que lo mejor sería esperar a que asimilarás bien la idea, para contarte que serían dos – mientras lo seguía entrando al despacho.

Muy bien pensado doctora, cuando sacaste el título de psiquiatra – su mirada desprendía fuego - ¿cómo no se me ocurrió a mí? , claro que se mantenga expectante todo el tiempo, asustado, angustiado, y cuando al fin este bien, le tiro la próxima bomba para que retroceda todo ese tiempo, no quieres asesorar a Wilson con sus pacientes moribundos , también.

Gregory, no te comportes así – en realidad tenía razón, yo no debía haberlo hecho de esta forma, pero estaba hecho, solo me quedaba disculparme con el – y estas en lo cierto, pero quería protegerte.

Tú protegerme, todo lo que has hecho durante estos casi 3 meses ha sido dejarme a un lado. Cuando sospechaste que estabas embarazada, ni siquiera me lo comentaste, esperaste tener los exámenes de GCH (gonadotrofina coriónica) para recién informármelo. Después te hiciste el transvaginal y tampoco pude ver a mis hijos, si mis hijos son 2 ¿recuerdas? – se sentó en su sillón, cansado – no te pido de me lleves de compras como lo haces con Sam, no me aísles, porque también son mis hijos.

Hace 15 minutos , le hubiera respondido que era un bastardo despreocupado, que trataba de protegerlo y que necesitaba estar segura de que él estaba seguro, le hubiera dicho que nunca se preocupó de acompañarme, de decirme algo, incluso del hecho de no tratar a nuestros hijos como personas, pero ahora, me sentía terrible. Quizás todo este tiempo simplemente lo aislé, ¿cómo sería un buen padre, si ni siquiera lo dejaba tomar contacto con sus hijos?

Greg, lo siento – mi voz se quebró y trataba de contener mis lágrimas lo más que podía, aun así de vez en cuanto sentía un desborde ellas por mis mejillas - yo solo creí que …

Que seré un pésimo padre – el mismo respondió y sus ojos se apagaron de una manera fulminante. No es que yo lo pensara, pero su carácter es tan distinto, que alguien podría salir lastimado - la mitad del hospital lo cree, Foreman y Chase apostaron que lo sería, Trece me tiene algo de fe. Y si sigues alejándome de esos niños ten por seguro que lo seré.

No pude aguantar más el llanto y un suspiro saco todos los miedos, rabia y sobre todo impotencia que sentía ante la declaración de House, nunca dice nada, ¿por qué espera las estúpidas peleas para decir lo que realmente siente?

Me sentí tan desprotegida y expuesta frente a él, sentado allí, también se sentía totalmente desnudo y al descubierto, sus manos se apoyaban al bastón con una firmeza envidiable. Me agache, porque sabía que él no se pararía a consolarme, porque el que realmente necesitaba ser consolado era Gregory House, y este orgulloso hombre nunca iba a pedir ayuda y mucho menos que lo abrazaran para romper a llorar. Cuando quede frente a él, levante su barbilla, una de las cosas que me irritaba era que mirara al suelo, solo allí podía esconder esos ojos que para mí eran como ventanas a sus sentimientos, y pose mis labios sobre los de él, sin recibir respuesta.


	4. Ojo del Huracán

Primero mil disculpas por tardarme tanto, no habia tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, asi que sin mas preambulos los dejo con el fics :D

PD: ojo del huracán, para los que no sepan, el resto se salta esto, es la parte de calma en la tormenta xD...

* * *

No serás un pésimo padre, House – le dijo esperando que su actitud cambiará – mira a Rachel, eres su papi, te diviertes con ella y sobre todo ella te adora. ¿por qué crees que esto será distinto?, porque tienen tu DNA . También tienen la mitad del mío, estamos juntos en esto.

No me preocupa mi DNA, porque es más fuerte que el tuyo – dijo reanimándose – así que no serán unos cursis, trabajólicos. Solo quiero que sepas, que así como Rachel es nuestra, ellos también lo serán, nuestros.

Finalmente la endocrinóloga junto sus manos detrás de la nuca de House y se acercó delicadamente, mientras el nefrólogo la toma por la cintura atrayéndola así su cuerpo, para besarse tiernamente. Cuando finalmente se separaron, se miraron con ternura durante unos segundos, pero el brazo que cruzaba el cuello del doctor delataba un reloj.

Diablos, estoy atrasada – decía Cuddy parándose y volviendo a mirar el reloj – había una junta con los directores desde hace 5 minutos, deben estar esperándome.

Vamos mujer, nadie ha muerto por 5 minutos – se detuvo a pensar un minuto, mientras comenzaba a levantarse – en realidad cada 5 minutos muere alguien en urgencia, creo que deberías despedir a Cameron.

Cuddy sonrió y dio media vuelta, pero House la detuvo sosteniéndola de la muñeca, la atrajo nuevamente a su cuerpo y la besó. Cuando su barbilla estuvo sobre el pelo de la decana, ella rió, no quería que ese momento terminase nunca, pero había un montón de hombres que la esperaban en la sala de juntas y de los que dependía el hospital. Se separó rápidamente y avanzo hasta la puerta desde donde le lanzo un beso a House.

Cursi – le grito él, se quedó parado unos minutos, esperaba que Cuddy ya hubiese salido del pasillo, cuando considero que era un tiempo prudente camino hacia la salida y miro a ambos lados, sabía que era absurdo pensar que ella seguía allí pero no quería que le viese. Llego al despacho de Wilson y dijo:

Soy un semental – decía mientras entraba victorioso al despacho de su amigo y se lanzaba hacia el sillón

Parece que te fue mejor de lo que esperabas en el ultrasonido – decía con una sonrisa su amigo mientras revisaba unos documentos – y, ¿qué es un niño o una niña?

Un poco de ambos – decía el nefrólogo provocando misterio en la habitación

¿Cómo un poco de ambos? – decía perplejo Wilson despegando los ojos de la carpeta y llevándolos hacia la cara de House – no puede ser un poco de ambos, a menos que.

Sip – decía aún más triunfante el médico – Cuddy va a tener dos bebes, debería haberme ido a buscar cuando se inseminaba, hubiera tenido quintillizos.

De hecho lo hizo, y se lo negaste – respondió el oncólogo.

Bueno eso ya no es un problema – decía totalmente despreocupado- ahora lo importante es ¿cómo diablos manejare a dos House más en este planeta? John era molesto, mi padre biológico un cobarde, yo soy un desastre, imagina como serán esos niños.

Velo por el lado positivo, al menos tienen algo del DNA de Cuddy

Claro, una narcisista, controladora más un genio, antisocial – decía parándose frente su amigo – no dudo que los molesten toda la primaria, aunque en la universidad se graduaran con honores o los expulsaran alguna vez …

Eso es como tu vida – decía mirándolo fijamente – Cuddy jamás permitiría que tus hijos fueran unos fenómenos.

Alto – House paro en seco una vez más, una pregunta llegaba a su mente – ¿por qué no te emocionaste cuando te conté que eran dos?

Bueno – James comenzó a titubear nervioso, y la mirada de House termino por colapsarlo – ya lo sabía Greg, Lisa me lo conto apenas se enteró, me pregunto que sería mejor si contártelo de inmediato o esperar

Tú – dijo Greg casi exasperado – traidor, cómo pudiste

Ella estaba asustada House – decía excusándose el oncólogo – además me pregunto sobre como estabas con él tema, le dije que estabas asustado, así que pensé que era esperar un tiempo prudente.

Claro pensaban decírmelo en la sala de partos – respondió mientras movía las manos jugando con el bastón – Toma Greg, carga a tus hijos, por si no lo notaste son dos.

No seas un pesado – dijo finalmente Wilson

Lo pasaré por alto – mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta – a por cierto Sam espera quintillizos ojala no sea un problema.

Wilson quedo sorprendido, pero luego pensó que Sam jamás le tendría tanta confianza para decirle algo así a Greg por lo que se relajó.

Mientras tanto House caminaba por los pasillos del Princeton-Plainsboro, con una boba sonrisa, en realidad no estaba molesto con James, y solo un poco con Cuddy, pero los entendía. Ellos aún le tenían confianza en su próxima misión como padre, aunque lo sobreprotegían demasiado, pensaba a veces. Lo importante es que solo faltaban 5 meses para conocer a los pequeños diablillos


	5. La historia se repite

New chapter :D! , espero que les agrade, y muchas muchas gracias por los reviews !

* * *

3 meses después…

Realmente crees que sea una buena idea que coexistan juntos en la habitación, son dos HOUSE – preguntaba House mientras pintaba una habitación amarilla

Por supuesto, Greg – decía Cuddy con un vientre de 7 meses que la hacía lucir adorable junto con el pelo recogido– además les ayudará a afianzar su lazo de hermanos gemelos.

Creo que cada quien debería tener su habitación – reclamaba el padre – además que pasará cuando quiera tener porno en su habitación

¡Greg! - grito Cuddy, quien estaba acomodando los peluches sobre las respectivas cunas – además para eso falta mucho tiempo, después nos cambiaremos a una casa más grande quien sabe.

Okey, pero no dejare que a mi muchacho le pongan cosas de niñas aquí, no quiero que sea un …

La frase del nefrólogo se vio interrumpida por un repentino grito de la decana, seguido por una estrepitosa caída. House corrió hacia ella y grito:

¡Rachel! – llamo a la niña de 6 años - ¿qué pasa Lisa?

Toma papi – la pequeña llego corriendo y le entrego el teléfono a House, mientras en ese momento veía a su mamá convulsionar – papi, papá, ¿qué está pasando?

Toma el celular de mamá y llama al tío Wilson – le paso el teléfono House mientras le daba unas instrucciones – dile que vaya al hospital inmediatamente si puede.

La pequeña obedecía, por el otro lado del teléfono la bombardeaba de preguntas que era incapaz de responder. Mientras esto ocurría House llevaba con mucha dificultad a Cuddy hacia la vans, que habían comprado recientemente con motivo del nacimiento de los gemelos, y volvía a gritarle a la niña para que trajera el bolso que estaba en el closet preparado cuando fueran al hospital.

House acostó a la madre en los asientos de atrás, y sentó a la niña pequeña niña en el asiento del copiloto ajustando una silla, para poder protegerla. Vivian en los suburbios de New Jersey, porque Cuddy quería una casa moderadamente amplia luego de su matrimonio, para los juegos y estudios de su hija y las habilidades artísticas de su esposo, sin olvidar un lugar que ella pudiera usar como despacho, que fue el escogido para armar la habitación. House jamás cedería sus espacios, además no había otro lugar donde poner el piano y quitar la habitación juegos de Rachel, era hacerla sentir completamente desplazada, además allí podrían jugar los niños cuando crecieran. Pese a los esfuerzos del médico, se demoraron casi una hora en llegar con el tráfico que había habitualmente a las 5 de la tarde. Cuando vieron llegar el furgón, Wilson se acercó rápidamente a él y abrió la puerta para ayudar a bajar a House.

¿qué pasó? – preguntó James completamente desconcertado

Cuddy, se desmayó y convulsión, en ese orden – decía el nefrólogo mientras abría la puerta trasera del vehículo y se acercaban los equipos del hospital que Wilson, previsoramente había llamado

¿Eclampsia? – pregunto Wilson que ayudaba a la pequeña niña a bajarse

Es lo que me temo, tendremos que inducir el parto – respondió el medico que avanzaba lo más rápido que podía con el equipo – Rachel, pórtate bien con tío James.

Papá – la niña se soltó de la mano de Wilson y corrió tras House, se aferró a la pierna de él evitando que avanzará - ¿qué pasa?, mi mami, mis hermanitos.

Ellos van a estar bien – decía mientras se agachaba con dificultad para quedar a la altura de la niña – pero para eso tienes que quedarte aquí con Wilson, papá se va a encargar de todo.

Se alejó de la niña, la que volvió al lado de Wilson, y el trato de seguir nuevamente al equipo, hasta que se encontró con Cameron en la puerta de urgencia. Ella le prohibió la entrada al hombre la justificación es que la evaluarían para saber si efectivamente tenía eclampsia, solo allí podría ver a Cuddy para el momento del parto.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más hasta que Cameron al fin salió de urgencias.

Bien, House puedes pasar – decía totalmente preocupada – vamos a inducir el parto, es eclampsia y en un grado avanzado, si esperamos demasiado ella podría…

Que paradójica era la vida en ese momento, la madre biológica de Rachel había muerto de eclampsia luego de dar a luz en una casa abandonada, y ahora Cuddy estaba sufriendo exactamente la misma enfermedad, House estaba desconcertado, en realidad las cosas habían ido demasiado bien durante el embarazo de Lisa, tomando en cuenta de sus intentos de inseminación y un aborto espontaneo que había tenido años atrás.

House – decía la rubia llamándolo a la realidad – necesitamos que firmes, tenemos que trabajar


	6. Dulces Recuerdos

Chicos les dejo el prox cap, sin mucho que decir, dejen reviews! :D para saber como vamos ;)

* * *

El hombre firmo resignado, y se apoyó en una pared, esperando que lo llamaran para prepararse con la bata, zapatos para evitar algún tipo de contaminación para poder agravar. Durante este tiempo un montón de flash-back comenzaron a llegar a su mente, no tenía muy claro como todo había empezado

_Te amo, me encantaría que no – dijo ella, antes de que él pudiera decir alguna otra estupidez que pudiera arruinar esa última y real oportunidad que aparentemente ella le estaba dando._

_Después de eso todo había sido dulce, la primera interacción en el trabajo, claro había resultado más tensa de lo que esperaban pero habían sido lo suficientemente honestos como para poder superar cada uno de estas desavenencias. _

_Por su mente pasaba la primera vez que se hizo cargo de la pequeña Rachel, cuando Lisa le entrego totalmente su confianza y también la primera vez que él se planteó la posibilidad de ser un padre, como cualquier otro, uno real. _

_Después vino la enfermedad de la niña, su accidente, ella defendiéndolo siempre, frente a cada estupidez que él hacía, arriesgando hasta su propio trabajo para que él no perdiera lo que más amaba, además de ellas, resolver los puzles que su cabeza necesitaba para mantener la calma"_

Cameron lo llamo de nuevo, y él ingreso a la sala, estaba poniéndose la bata, cuando pudo mirar por uno de los vidrios a la frágil mujer morena que yacía desfallecida y monitoreada por un gran equipo médico. Otro flash back apareció nuevamente en su cabeza

_Greg, faltan dos horas – decía Blythe House, apurando a su hijo_

_Okey, ya voy – decía el guapo hombre, con un smoking y unas zapatillas negras que le hacía juegos._

_Estaba nervioso, ese día era demasiado importante para él, nunca se le paso por la mente casarse, era una burocracia innecesaria solía responder, incluso a la misma Stacy cuando ella se lo planteo alguna vez antes del accidente. Y ahora estaba allí parado, terminando de acomodar su corbata para salir a encontrarse con su novia._

_Gregory House, si no sales ahora mismo llamare a Wilson para que te saque de aquí escuchaste _

_Mamá, James debe estar histérico - eso era demasiado posible, sabía que si su amigo y ahora testigo de bodas debería estar ansioso, y encargándose de los últimos detalles, mientras la novia se terminaba de arreglar y preparar a su hija, pero él era el que necesitaba algún ansiolítico o algo que lo tranquilizará- además dos horas es suficiente para llegar a la recepción._

_No querrás dejar esperando a la pobre de Lisa._

_Claro ahora ella es la pobre, como si no fuera yo él que está siendo encarcelado pensaba mientras se miraba por última vez. Aunque en realidad, él solo había corrido en dirección la trampa, el día en que ella lo defendió delante de todo el consejo para salvar el centro de diagnóstico. No se arrepentía de su decisión pero estaba asustado, esto realmente cambiaba las cosas, aunque en realidad no, sería lo mismo solo que si terminaban tendría que gastar en abogados, pero no quería que se acabará nunca._

_Dos horas y media más tarde_

_Llegas puntual a todos lados – decía reclamando el nefrólogo, mientras la decana caminaba a paso lento acercándose a la mesa que había arreglado para la jueza – ¿por qué tenías que llegar tarde a tu boda?_

_Porque soy la novia, House- dijo cuando estuvo al lado del hombre de ojos azules – además Rachel ensucio su vestido de paje- termino de decir entre susurros_

_Que buena mami, suerte que le compraste 4 vestidos._

_Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el matrimonio civil de Gregory House y Lisa Cuddy – decía una mujer rubia y de pelo corto _

_Ellos no dejaban de mirarse. Lisa sonreía con cada una de las frases de la jueza, con esas sonrisas amplias y hermosas, pero que hoy brillaban de una forma distinta y única, House por su parte sentía como su ritmo cardíaco se iba acelerando cada minuto, sus manos sudaban, en realidad no estaba preparado para esto, volteo a ver con una cara suplicante a Wilson, pero él estaba con una sonrisa boba mirando la enternecedora escena del matrimonio de sus dos mejores amigos._

_Gregory House acepta a Lisa como esposa – la pregunta de la jueza hizo que su atención se centrara en los ojos de la morena mujer que ahora tomaba su mano, esos ojos azul-verdoso, según como llegara el sol a su radiante cara, su corazón latió con fuerza una vez más, sintió también la presión en su mano, era la delicada mano de ella apretando la de él para que volviera de su mente. Sin pensar más dijo._

_Si, acepto – y antes de que la jueza repitiera la pregunta esta vez para Lisa, la beso delicadamente._

_La ceremonia había sido algo soñado pero hermoso, Lisa se veía radiante y sumamente guapa, llevaba un vestido no muy largo blanco, pero muy ceñido, lo que hacía lucir cada una de sus curvas, algo que traía a House muy pendiente, todo esto adornado por un juego de flores entrelazado en su pelo, nada muy ostentoso para su edad, como solía decir. Rachel por su parte, traía un vestido rosado pálido y un cintillo con una pequeña rosa a un costado izquierdo que la hacía lucir realmente adorable. _

_Desde lejos él miraba como su empleados, y amigos de Lisa, llegaban a abrazarla y saludarla, él debía estar allí es cierto, pero no tenía intenciones de recibir felicitaciones de gente que en realidad poco le importaba como seguiría su relación en un futuro, así que había decidido no arruinarle el día a su esposa._

_Felicitaciones – dijo una voz desde atrás que reposo sobre su hombro – espero que te cases solo una vez_

_No te preocupes, Jimmy – decía House volteándose para ver a su amigo y único invitado, además de su madre – ese record seguirá siendo todo tuyo, además si esto no funciona, no me volveré a casar._

_No es momento de pensar en eso – dijo al fin abrazando a su amigo_


	7. Una bella tonada

HE sido una irresponsable con el fic, pero semana de examenes y de verdad que la falta de sueño pasa la cuenta con la cero inspiracion, en fin, les dejo el cap, y el fin de semana volvemos al ritmo de siempre.. Disfruteen!

* * *

Entro a la habitación donde estaba su mujer acostada, y tratando de despertar para poder ver sus hijos, la miro y vio débil, eso lo estremecía.

Estoy aquí – le dijo y tomo su mano, que comenzaba a moverse.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntaba con voz débil la mujer, tratando de reconocer el lugar donde estaba que no era para nada parecido a la habitación amarilla que pintaba, mucho menos su casa.

Estamos en el hospital, convulsionaste – decía House tratando de no ponerla aún más nerviosa- te examinaron, tienes eclampsia y te van a hacer una cesárea

¿Dónde está Rachel?- decía ella asustada - Prométeme que mis hijos van a estar bien

Ella esta con Wilson y con Cameron – decía mientras pasaba sus manos por la sien de la decana – tú, tranquila, nos encargaremos de esto.

Elisa y James, ese es el acuerdo – le dijo ella – pase lo que pase, nos costó mucho decidirlo.

_En la mañana les habían comunicado el sexo de los niños, y pese a la discusión matutina todo había estado en calma después de la hora de almuerzo, Lisa le había ido excelente con los directores y House, bueno en realidad no había mucho que hacer así que habían optado por ir directo a su casa._

_Bueno, el primer nombre está decidido – decía el doctor cruzando sus manos detrás de su cuello – se llamará James, mientras no saque el carácter de su padrino. _

_¿crees qué deberíamos decirle a Wilson que usaremos su nombre?, a todo esto ya le preguntaste si quería ser el padrino de los niños. _

_Nop, pero Jimmy jamás dirá que no – decía mientras se sentaba en la banquilla de su piano – y eso me dejaría hacerlo sufrir un rato. ¿podemos concentrarnos en el nombre de la mini-parásito?_

_Creo que April sería un lindo nombre – decía mientras miraba a House desde el sillón que estaba frente al piano _

_Si pongámosle April Enero – decía sarcástico – en realidad no te importa que la molesten toda su vida, aunque si saca esas peras._

_Te aseguro que no te agradará que algún tipo hable así de tu hija y menos delante de ti – contraatacaba una segura Lisa Cuddy, mientras Greg fijaba su vista en la partitura frente a él en silencio._

_April, es un nombre muy común – continuaba la morena, cuando su vista volvía al Laptop que tenía sobre sus pierna – además significa puertas al sol o la primavera._

_Que tal, si le ponemos Julie – sugería mientras comenzaba a tocar una suave melodía en el piano _

_¿quieres ponerle a mi hija el nombre de una de tus prostitutas? – decía totalmente indignada Cuddy_

_En realidad estaba pensando en Julie Roberts – mientras seguía deslizando sus dedos armónicamente por el piano – pero si tienes razón es una mala idea._

_Porque no tocas, "Para Me Lisa"- que era una adaptación que House había hecho a la canción de Beethoven._

_Cuddy eres una genio – decía mientras sus dedos se separaban del piano y le quitaban de las manos el notebook a Lisa – "Elisa: mente de pensamiento deductivo, __ama lo complejo y lo elevado, lo que se siente y lo que se presiente"- __House termino de leer y la decana se acercó y le dio un suave beso _

_Eres lo máximo, lo sabía –_

_Claro que lo sabía, por algo te casaste conmigo ¿no? – termino de decir para ser golpeado con un cojín._

_Fin del recuerdo…_

Doctor House – decía el ginecólogo antes de comenzar la operación – debe estar al lado de la doctora Cuddy, de preferencia sin intervenir.

Sé cómo funcionan las cirugías – contesto molesto Greg entre tantas ordenes

Bien Lisa, estamos preparados para traer a tus bebes un poco antes – decía el médico tratando de tranquilizar a los padres y en especial a la mujer – así tranquila confía en nosotros.

House se quedó tal como le ordeno el médico, en realidad quiso intervenir un par de veces, pero unos ojos verdeazulados le pedían suplicante que no se alejara de ella. Estuvo todo el parto mirando, con las manos transpiradas, no sabía si eran las de él o las de Lisa las que se encontraban sudadas, pero juntas estaban empapadas.

La sala quedo en silencio, algo no estaba bien, debería estar llorando, se vio su cuerpo, estaba cianótico, la pequeño Elisa, tenía el cordón enrollado en su cuello.


	8. Felicidad :

New Chapter :) disfruteeen ! .

* * *

Las enfermeras se acercaron y el pediatra con ellas, algo no salía bien, estaban empezando a ventilar a la niña, esta no respondía. House miraba toda la escena y sentía como la mano de Cuddy cada vez lo apretaba más, le preguntaba pero era incapaz de decirle algo. House soltó la mano de la mujer, se acercó a la mesa, veía como las mujeres trataban de que la niña comenzara a respirar por sí.

Vamos Elisa, tienes que respirar – decía House mientras daba respiración a su hija, su mirada estaba desconcertada, y aunque el pediatra trataba alejarlo, House no hacía más que mover y dar a aire a la pequeña niña que no quería entrar a este mundo.

Desde el fondo de la sala se escuchó otro llanto, era James, había dado un soplo de vida muy grande, pero Lisa aun no sentía a su hija llorar, gritaba preguntando qué pasaba, nadie le respondía, su corazón se aceleraba e monitor mostraba como peligrosamente la presión ascendía, cada uno de los latidos de su corazón comenzaba a perder el ritmo normal.

La mente de House se nublaba, su hija no respiraba, su madre estaba entrando en un paro, solo su hijo estaba bien, en realidad no lo había visto, pero sabía que sí, era un llanto potente como si supiera todo lo que estaba rodeando su nacimiento. Greg dio nuevamente aire a la pequeña, cuando el pediatra miraba el reloj para declarar la hora de muerte, la pequeña House se revelo y lanzo un llanto muy fuerte, como agradeciendo el esfuerzo de su padre presintiendo que el hombre de la fuerte coraza nunca la iba a dejar y sintiendo que su mamá la necesitaba.

Mientras la nena lloraba, las enfermeras pudieron estabilizar rápidamente a Cuddy, mientras tanto Greg miraba como James estaba siendo lavado y arropada y la pequeña Elisa estaba siendo revisada por el pediatra para ver que daños podía tener luego de los angustiosos segundo que la niña paso sin aire.

Es hermoso – decía Lisa recibiendo al pequeño James, arropado en un trajecito azul y un gorro con su nombre, que le había regalado su padrino – Hola amor, soy tu mami y prometo cuidarte siempre – termino de decir para besarlo en la frente.

Doctor House- se acercó la enfermera con la pequeña envuelta en un suave color morado, ya que Greg había insistido en que no fuera rosado el primer color que llevará su hija, le quitaría la esencia de la familia – estire los brazos

House tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos y la miro, vio sus bucles y sus ojos azules, su carita redonda y pequeña, miro a su mujer que tenía a su pequeño hijo en los brazos, el no tenía el cabello ondulado, en realidad tenía poco y era bastante más lacio que el de su hermanita, quizás más parecido a él pensó y al igual que la niña tenía los mismo ojos azules del padre. Bajo a la niña y la puso junto a su madre, podía ver a ambos niños y como Cuddy interactuaba con ambos, ella les habla despacio, los acariciaba en sus pequeñas cabezas, era un imagen muy tierna.

Sintió como la adrenalina comenzaba a descender, su pierna molestaba bastante y al ver a ese par de niños tan frágiles, solo allí comprendió que ahora ya no eran los parásitos que habitaban dentro de la mujer que amaba, eran ahora dos pequeñas personas que lo necesitaban.

Un par de horas más tarde, la decana y los mellizos fueron cambiados a una habitación que había sido preparada muy rápida pero ostentosamente, estaba decorada con osos de peluches y sobre todo en colores azules y rosados, cosa que no le agradó mucho a House cuando entro.

Felicitaciones a los nuevos padres – decía Wilson entrando a la habitación con un par de peluches gigantes - ¿Cómo estás Cuddy?

Gracias Wilson – dijo emocionada casi hasta las lágrimas la endocrinóloga – ahora estoy mucho mejor, míralos son hermosos

Hola pequeños – decía Wilson hablando en un tono muy gracioso, como si estuviera balbuceando cosas – soy su padrino, y

Wilson, son bebes no idiotas – decía House en tono sarcástico, mientras se acercaba a él – oye, ¿dónde está Rachel?

Esta con Cameron – decía mientras seguía mirando con una cara embobada a los niños – estaba muy cansada, así que la deje en el despacho de Cuddy para que durmiera.

Wilson, muchas gracias – decía Cuddy acariciando a los niños – no sé qué haríamos sin ti

Yo si lo sé – decía House quien se acerca a Wilson para apoyase en su hombro – tendría que pagar mi comida y cuidar a Rachel todo el tiempo

Los tres comenzaron a reír, en realidad, Wilson era un importante personaje en su vida y en su historia, él fue el primero en enterarse que estaban juntos, fue el padrino de su madrino, el mejor amigo de House desde que lo conoció y el confidente de Cuddy, y ahora también sería el padrino de los hijos de sus amigos, nada podía ser más perfecto en la vida de ellos, tenían un gran amigo.

Oh vamos James, no seas tímido – continuaba House con su frase – deberías tomarlos, es tu oportunidad, cuando aún son pequeños e indefensos, espera cuando les enseñe a hablar, además comienzas a practicar.

House, basta - decía Cuddy con voz un poco cansada – si sigues con esos comentarios, la mitad del hospital van a pensar que día a luz unos monstruos.

Okey, voy para allá de inmediato – decía Wilson contestando su celular – lo siento chicos, pero tengo un paciente complicado – se acercó a los pequeños niños y se despidió con un beso en la frente de cada uno – vendré apenas pueda.

Wilson salió rápidamente, y un incómodo silencio reino la habitación Lisa miraba sus hijos mientras los recostaba en sus respectivas cunitas. House no podía despega los ojos de la desarreglada mujer, despeinada, con una bata y la cara de cansancio que mostraba haber tenido un par de niños, un paro y los nervios de que su hija casi no viviera, no evitaban que se viera como la mujer más hermosa del mundo, con una sonrisa que la envolvía completamente.

Hola mami – una voz infantil trajo de vuelta a House de sus pensamiento y atrajo la vista de Cuddy hacia la niña quien venía de la mano de Cameron

Felicidades – decía la sonriente rubia – espero que sean muy felices, sé que serás una excelente madre Cuddy, House espero que no lo arruines – y rió discretamente – me voy, tengo una reunión, así que luego vendré a visitar a estos hermosos.


	9. Como siempre será

Capitulo de larga extensión final :D! ... Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y me disculpen por las demoras ;) ... Eso lo adoro y disfruten.

* * *

Hola mami – una voz infantil trajo de vuelta a House de sus pensamiento y atrajo la vista de Cuddy hacia la niña quien venía de la mano de Cameron

Felicidades – decía la sonriente rubia – espero que sean muy felices, sé que serás una excelente madre Cuddy, House espero que no lo arruines – y rió discretamente – me voy, tengo una reunión, así que luego vendré a visitar a estos hermosos.

La familia House estaba finalmente completa, la hija mayor Rachel con sus 6 años cumplidos miraba atentamente cada una de las cunitas, solo podía distinguir a los pequeños por los colores que ellos vestían.

Hola, me llamo Rachel – comenzó a decir la niña delante de las cunitas transparente donde estaba cada niño – ellos son mis papás, pero los vamos a compartir ahora, van a vivir con nosotros en una pieza amarilla con muchos dibujos que hizo mamá, son lindos ¿cierto mami?

Lisa no podía evitar llorar silenciosamente mientras veía como su hija se presentaba con sus hermanitos, ¿cómo una pequeña niña podía actuar tan maduramente?

Si mi amor – respondió ella aun mirando la escena.

También está papá, es el que está en el sillón, el toca el piano muy bonito, me está enseñando, lo toca cuando tengo sueño o miedo – y comenzó a susurrar – a veces es un poco gruñón pero me quiere, y sé que los va a querer mucho.

House por su parte se sentía orgulloso, no podía negar que después de cuatro años, había hecho un buen trabajo con Rachel, la quería y ahora tenía a dos pequeños más para cuidar, en realidad no estaba claro de cómo sería cada uno de ellos, pero esperaba que fueran felices, no quería demostrarle al hospital que sería el mejor padre, pero se conformaba con que sus hijos, lo supiera.

Paso una semana, y la habitación de Cuddy estuvo llena de flores, globos, chocolates y regalos varios. Habían recibido visitas desde los más altos directores y benefactores hasta trabajadores que no había visto más de una vez.

A Greg no le gustaba para nada la sobreexposición que están teniendo sus hijos durante todos esos días, no porque felicitaran a la madre que se encargaba de recibir a cada uno de los curiosos personajes con las más cálidas y orgullosas de las sonrisas, sino porque le molestaba que esa gente llegara y los tomara con tanta propiedad, además James pese a su buen estado de salud despertaba constantemente por el "manoseo" de los visitantes, por su parte Elisa lloraba cada vez que alguien se acercaba, así que solamente los padres, Wilson y Cameron habían tenido el privilegio de tomarla sin que la pequeña llorará, es como si la pequeña House sintiera quienes eran los que realmente les importaba que ella estuviera allí. Así transcurrió el tiempo, hasta que estaban listos y sanos para abandonar el hospital.

Oh vamos Lisa – decía reclamando House, cada vez que la decana se detenía frente a alguien que se despedía, saludaba o felicitaba a la nueva madre.

Oh muchas gracias, pero mi esposo me espera- se excusaba una y otra vez con la pequeña niña en sus brazos, mientras como observaba a House con James y a Rachel junto a él. Cuando llego al lado de House, él dijo:

Deberías ser menos amable y tener consideración por tus hijos – decía reclamando el médico – no están sujetos a una exposición, miren a los hijos de House. Quieren ver si son normales o están cojos.

Vamos Greg, solo están siendo amable – decía Cuddy tratando de justificar su atención por todas estas personas.

Si son tan amable, que ellos cuiden a los enanos cuando comiencen a llorar a media noche – reclamaba el hombre cojeando con su niño en los brazos

Si mami – apoyaba la queja de su padre al niña – yo quiero llegar a casa, además tenemos.

Shh – a hizo callar House, quien la hizo caminar más rápido, mientras Cuddy seguía saludando gente y volvía quedar atrás – no le digas a tu madre nada, es una sorpresa

Lo siento papi – la niña se disculpo y avanzo rápidamente hacia la puerta del hospital con el coche y bolso de sus hermanos.

El camino fue largo, pero no había trafico que pudiera molestar a los pequeños, estaban sentado atrás junto a su madre, en la amplia vans, mientras que Rachel oficiaba de copiloto, con su sillita para automóvil.

Ambos se miraban de reojo de vez cuanto, mientras Cuddy observaba curiosa la escena de complicidad entre padre e hija. En realidad les encaba que compartieran tanto y que fueran cómplices, sabía que Greg siempre cubría a la niña cuando cometía alguna travesura ya que la profesora le terminaba contando en alguna junta de padres, o sabia que se quedaban hasta tarde viendo películas o tocando el piano cuando se suponía que la niña debería estar durmiendo para la escuela. En estos años habían construido una relación muy particular, no eran muy afectuosos en público, pero sabían que se querían mucho y que pese a que a veces las palabras faltaban tenían muchos gestos y códigos que los delataban, sobre todo las noches de lluvia cuando Greg podía no dormir por acompañar junto a su cama o cunita a la niña que se asustaba con los rayos o lluvia intensa.

Okey, llegamos – dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo para que la niña corriera junto con las llaves en dirección a la casa – vamos pequeños, su madre tiene que reconocer territorio nuevamente.

Vamos Greg, solo ha pasado una semana, que tanto desastre puede haber durante 1 semana de una niña de 6 años con un adulto –

No te lo imaginas – decía mientras tomaba una de las canastillas donde iban sus hijos.

Entraron a la casa y el living realmente era un desastre, los cuadernos de Rachel estaban en el sillón dispersos, su delantal del colegio estaba al lado de un vaso de soda dado vuelta, si miraba hacia la cocina era peor, se veía una cantidad de platos apilados. Aun en el living y sobre el piano se veían rastros de papas fritas y sándwich que deben haber sido la cena de House durante los primeros días.

Es imposible que hayan causado esto en solo 7 días – decía Cuddy mirando todo a su alrededor mientras sostenía un bolso y la otra canastilla – ¿cómo nos recibes con este ambiente insano?, ¿cómo no llamaste a Marina?

Bueno, no había a quien cuidar, así que le di la semana libre – reclamaba él – además vendrán a limpiar esta tarde. Vamos Rachel.

Listo papi – la niña venia de vuelta con una cesta y unas bolsas que apenas cargaba – ¿ya nos vamos?

¿Dónde vamos? – pregunto aun más curiosa Lisa, realmente no sabía que estaba pasando

Vamos mujer no preguntes tanto – dijo House tomando los bolsos y dejándolos sobre otro sillón y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

¿Para qué nos hiciste entrar y luego volver al auto? –

Porque si te dejaba en auto, iba a ser menos emocionante – decía mientras cerraba la puerta y le susurró – además quiero que sepas que sería de mi y tus hijos, si nos dejas.

El camino se hacía lento, más aun para la morena mujer que no sabía cuál era el destino, miraba la carita de su hija mayor que sonreía mientras miraba el paisaje y la impertérrita mirada de su marido con la vista fija en el camino. Cerca de una laguna el auto paro, y Rachel volvió a bajar rápidamente mientras llevaba muchas cosas de apoco.

Deja de preguntarlo todo sí – decía House abriendo la puerta de la vans

Bueno, pero no crees que el lugar está un poco helado para los niños

Estaría más claro si no te hubieras despedido de todo el hospital – respondió finalmente él y se fue a ayudar a la niña a acomodar unas mantas sobre el piso.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Greg bajo a sus hijos del auto, y Lisa se sentó sobre las mantas con una chaqueta que él previsoramente había guardado en el maletero del auto, junto con su guitarra y una cámara fotográfica.

Tomaron café desde un termo y Rachel tomo leche, al igual que los pequeños niños que descansaban en sus canastillas, abrigados por la preocupada madre. Greg tocaba la guitarra mientras su café se iba enfriando, y la pequeña niña miraba a sus hermanos, todo esto mientras que Cuddy observaba con la taza entre sus manos a cada uno de los integrantes de su familia, esa familia que había crecido sin que ella se lo propusiera pero que no se arrepentía que así fuera. Estuvieron allí riendo, conversando, Greg abrazando a Lisa, ella apoyada en su pecho pensando hasta que al finalmente alguien decidió hablar.

Se ven hermosos – decía la morena mujer mientras observaba a su hija mayor entre medio de los dos pequeños niños que miraban con sus grandes ojos azules las caras que su hermana hacia para entretenerlos

Son House – respondía Greg pegándola aun mas a su cuerpo y dejando caer su brazo – pero son tan hermosos como tú, creo que Rachel también se esta mimetizando – esta última frase logro que el nefrólogo se ganará un codazo por parte de la decana.

Eres y serás un excelente padre Gregory House – dijo Cuddy, para terminar besando al hombre de ojos azules, que sentía que el mundo podría parar en ese momento y sería perfecto para siempre.

El sol comenzó a caer, y Cuddy se comenzó a preocupar que el frío afectara a los niños, así que pidió que se fueran, pero antes de empezar a empacar todo, House saco la cámara que había traído y centro la imagen en el árbol que los había estado cubriendo, Lisa acomodo a los bebes cada uno en un brazo, ayudado por las manitos de Rachel, hasta que llego House y tomo a uno de los pequeños, esperaron a que la luz dejará de parpadear, cuando la foto estuvo lista.

Era el comienzo de una vida nueva, distinta, con más integrantes, aún más felices de lo que ya eran, también tendría nuevos desafíos y responsabilidades pero sabía que estando con él, podría pasarlo una y otras vez. Al final, la felicidad no era más que una serie de eventos desafortunados en buena compañía y ella tenía la mejor.


End file.
